


This is the place where I call home

by browney3dgirl6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, teenwolf stydia teenwolfinale lastseasonspoiler ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: I wrote this a few years ago after finishing Teen Wolf again for the who knows what time!Set during season 6, final episode(s)POV: Lydia
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	This is the place where I call home

If you can feel the darkness, you’re here too  
Find your pack and make your mark; trust the instinct  
The leader holds his own, but the sidekick stands tall  
He’s witty and sarcastic with a loyalty that cannot be broken  
I can remember that time we met to the moment he left  
All those adventures we shared and the memories we created  
I took his panic and whispered love, don’t be afraid  
You watched me lose my mind, lose everything, everything but us  
You never give up on anything, not even that pesky old blue  
I know it wasn’t always us, but there was never anyone else  
I think you should know, I worried about you too  
I can still feel you even though you’re gone  
You told me this might hurt, but I couldn’t let go  
We saw each other that night, like we never would again  
I didn’t say it back, I never had the chance  
To get you back, I had to remember everything about you, everything you ever meant  
Our pack was never there more, they needed you too  
We had to save you, we had to save everyone  
Your touch, sincerity, and oh that smolder, I needed every part of you  
You came back in that old blue, just as you would  
I couldn’t breathe; I could only say those words I hadn’t said  
I found you and your embrace  
Your touch was gentle, your caress strong, as you found my lips  
Our pack was together again, but this wasn’t our ending  
You can’t go back, but damn do I want to  
If you can feel my sorrow, you’ve been there too

**Author's Note:**

> I call this poetry but I think it fits the fanfiction quota, anyway hope you enjoy; let me know what you think! Leave some kudos if you enjoyed it (:


End file.
